Kiss Me, Tell Me
by Neon-GreenShoeLaces
Summary: The summer following "New York," full of different POV's by relationships: Finchel, Klaine, Samcedes, Brittana, and Pinn.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_. If I did... :3

Finchel: Rachel's POV

We kissed one more time, before the librarian came over to us with a look of disappointment. I giggled out an apology, grabbing Finn's hand. "Let's go to the choir room," I whispered into his ear. I felt the goose bumps rise on his neck.

He immediately bolted up, racing after me. Eagerly turning the knob, his face fell when realized it was locked. "What now? Want to go to my car?" he suggested, smirking.

I smiled and pulled the key out of my back pocket. "Never underestimate the power of Rachel berry," he kissed me one last time tenderly and lovingly, as I pushed the silver into the lock. It clicked with ease, and the door swung open I quietly closed it and shut the lights after Finn turned them on. "We're not supposed to be in here, so let's keep it dark in here."

"Sounds sexy," he laughed, grabbing me from behind my by waist. I squealed with delight, nuzzling his neck with my nose.

"I prepared a song for you," I murmured, pulling the music out of my bag. "I think it fits us perfectly. I lightly tapped the notes out on the piano."

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time_

I whispered the last line, draping my arm around shoulder. His smile was full of heart and sparkle. "I love you so much, Rachel. I'll never leave you again," he told me, looking into my eyes. I felt the passion, the chemistry, and the love we shared.

"I'll never leave you," I promised, drawing my lips toward his. We locked again, and again, and again, and I didn't even notice the bell ring and the crowds pass the door. I could only focus on Finn's lips, and his hands, which were falling slowly from my hair, to my shirt, and rising back up under it. Soon, his fingers were toying with the clasp of my bra. "Finn, don't," I pulled away, breathless.

"Guys?" Mr. Shue asked, unlocking the door with one swift motion. He took in the scene- Finn and I sitting at the piano, in the dark, kissing, with his arms up my shirt and mine on his chest, fingering the trim of his shirt.

"Oh, uh, oh gosh, we were just uh," Finn stammered, his cheeks popping with roses and sweat trickling down his forehead.

Mr. Shue held up a hand. "Save it," he stopped Finn's senseless muttering. "It's been forgotten."

We sheepishly picked up our things and left the room, our heads hung down in shame. Once we reached the door to the school, I turned to him. "How about your car now?" I giggled.

Finn winked and nodded. "Race you!"

He won. But I let him win. All guys want to win. And he's definitely won my heart.


End file.
